Tekken 7 (Ratbrute)
Tekken 7 is the next installment of the Tekken series. Be that it may, Tekken 7 does not continue the story after the sixth entry and is, similar to Tekken Tag Tournament, non-canonical. Nearly every character from the series is included as playable in this game, even the ones from Tekken 6. The game is also for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Wii. Players should expect to see a gameplay engine parallel to both Tekken 6, itself, although edging a bit more to Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Here are some new moves, Finshing Moves and Combo Burst. Character Roster *Jin Kazama *Heihachi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima (sub-boss 1, 8 Dan, W. 988 L. 945) *Hwoarang *Marshall Law *Forrest Law (as a palette swap for Marshall Law) *Paul Phoenix *Nina Williams *Lee Chaolan *Eddy Gordo *Devil Kazuya (sub-boss 2, 12 Dan, W. 1298 L. 1000) *Devil Jin *Craig Marduk *Steve Fox *Yoshimitsu *Asuka Kazama *Julia Chang/Jaycee (named Rebecca Jaycee) *Jun Kazama ( sub-boss 6, 19 Dan, W. 5467 L. 2243) *Feng Wei *Bryan Fury *King II *Armor King *Anna Williams *Lei Wulong *Christie Monteiro *Lars Alexandersson *Zafina *Miguel Rojo *Alisa Bosconovitch *NANCY-MI847J *Lili Rochefort *Sergei Dragunov *Ling Xiaoyu *Raven *Baek Doo San *Bob *Leo Kliesen *King I *Angel *Wang Jinrei *Roger *Roger Jr. *Kuma *Panda *Bruce Irvin *Ganryu *Jinpachi Mishima (sub-boss 3, 14 Dan, W. 2991 L. 2092) *Jack-2 *Gun Jack *Prototype Jack *Kunimitsu *Gon *Mokujin *Combot (now given its own original moveset) *Miharu Harano (palette swap for Xiaoyu) *Ogre (sub-boss 4,16 Dan, W. 3999 L. 2679 ) *True Ogre (sub-boss 5, 18 Dan, W. 5032 L. 3447) *Azazel (final boss, 22 Dan, W. 8564 L. 5084): NPC/Non-Playable *Tiger Jackson (palette swap for Eddy) *Unknown *Alex *Jack-4 *Jack-5 *Jack-6 *Michelle Chang *﻿﻿﻿Dr.Bosconovitch *Sebastian *Tetsujin (DLC For Xbox 360 Only) ((as a unlockable palette swap for Mokujin For PS3 only) New Characters *Irene Models *Kasumi Mishima *Veronica Models *Tia Hyun Jae *Diana Bunst *Jack-7 *Shin Kamiya (DLC) *Devil Heihachi *Devil Ganryu (As a "joke character" for Ganryu,DLC) *Thug *Devil Xiaoyu *Devil Jun (Has Ability To Fly And Blow Fire Plus Has Red Glowing Eyes) *Devil Alisa ( Has Red Glowing And Have Larger Chainsaws Than Alisa Plus 1 Red Glowing Eye) *Kelly Montiero *Marron Wilson *Ellis Alexxanderson *Queenie *Addriana Morris *Max Fury *La Mariposa/Lisa/Natalya (Her Name is change, Natalya) (from the Dead Or Alive series) *Reimu Hakurei (from the Touhou Project series) *Juan Dela Cruz (from the Juan Dela Cruz series in ABS-CBN) *Haruhi Suzumiya (from the Haruhi no yuutsu series) *Monkey D.Luffy (from the One Piece series) *Naruto Uzumaki (from the Naruto Shippuden series) *Son Goku (from the Dragon Ball Z series) *Ichigo Kurusaki (from the Bleach series) *Natsu Dragneel (from the Fairy Tail series) *Gon (from the Hunter X Hunter series) *Natsu (from the Soul Calibur series) Stage List Tekken 1 *Acropolis *Ankor Wat *Fiji *Marine Stadium *Szechwan *Kyoto Tekken 2 *Arizona Desert *Eternal Darkness *Church Sanctuary *Morning Fields *Mirror Darkness *Launch Pad *Nowhere Desert *Hong Kong Rooftop Tekken 3 *Carnival *Forest *Skyring *Mexican Temple *Junky Mansion *Martial Arts Dojo *Hong Kong Street *Beach Island *Tiger Dojo Tokyo Tekken 4 *Jungle *Arena *Airport *Mall *Hon-Maru *Underground *Statue *Laboratory Tekken 5 *Moonlit Wilderness *Acid Rain *Secret Garden *Dragon's Nest *Cathedral *Final Stage *Final Stage 2 *Poolside *Polar Paradise Tekken 6 *Manji Valley *Noh Theater *Gargoyle's Perch *Mishima State *City After Dark *Azazel's Chamber *Temple Grounds *Rustic Area Original *Abandoned Subway *Barren Wasteland *Space Ring *Hazard Bar *Icicle Fortress *Hell Stigmata *Dead Graveyard *Cremated Highway *Monsoon Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Dusk After The Rain *Fontana Di Trevi *Hall Of Judgement *Sakura Schoolyard *Wayang Kulit *Condor Canyon *Eternal Paradise *Festive Parade New Stages *Sky City Tokyo (Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) *China Celabration *Island Shore *Dessert Wasteland (Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) *Lost World (Dead or Alive 3) *Water Rain Forrest Mode Select *Story Mode *Arcade *Time Attack *Online *Scenario Campaign (Similar To Story, Unlock Secret Weapons And Secret Stages) *Tag Battle *Survival *Gold Rush *Theatre *Customization *Create Characters NEW! ''(Create 60 And Create 3 Costumes And Create Hair, Skin, Nails, Clothes And Move List And Take Photo For Character Select) *Create Stage And Stage Music ''NEW! *Tekken Force *Gallery *Options *Practice *Team Battle *Tekken Dojo *Tekken Bowling (Unlock Clothing And Points) Music Composers *Yu Miyake (Tekken 4) *Satoru Kousaki (Tekken 5) *Nobuyoshi Sano *Keiichi Okabe (Tekken 3) *Akitaka Tohyama (Tekken 6, Tekken Tag Tournament 2) Prices *$60.00 Pre-Owned:$50.00 (NA & Canada) *$70.00 Pre-Owned:$60.00 (Japan) Rankings 10th Kyu, Beginner 9th Kyu, Master Beginner 8th Kyu, Grand Master Beginner 7th Kyu, Star 6th Kyu, Superstar 5th Kyu, Super Superstar (Price) 4th Kyu, Champ 3rd Kyu, Master Of Champ 2nd Kyu, Grand Master Of Champ 1st Kyu, Ultimate Champ 1st Dan, Champs of Champs 2nd Dan, Star of Champs 3rd Dan, Master Fighter 4th Dan, Grand Master Fighter 5th Dan, Fist Of Fire 6th Dan, Fire Fighter 7th Dan, Master Fighter 8th Dan, Grand Master Fighter 9th Dan, Defender 10th Dan, Enforcer 11th Dan, Assassin 12th Dan, Warrior 13th Dan, Vanquisher 14th Dan, Disciple 15th Dan, Brawler 16th Dan, Marauder 17th Dan, Berserker 18th Dan, Destroyer 19th Dan, Savior 20th Dan,Genbu 21st Dan, Byakko 22nd Dan, Seiryu 23rd Dan, Suzaku 24th Dan, Fujin 25th Dan, Raijin 26th Dan, Yaksa 27th Dan, Majin 28th Dan,Toshin 29th Dan, Champion 30th Dan, Champ Of Champions 31st Dan, Emperor 32nd Dan,Tekken Lord 33rd Dan, Tekken Emperor 34th Dan, Tekken God 35th Dan, True Tekken God 36th Dan, True Champion 37th Dan, True Champion God 38th Dan, Ultimate True God 39th Dan, Master Of Tekken Other Information *Genre: 1-2 Player Fighting; Simultaneous *Publisher: Namco-Bandai *Developer: Namco-Bandai *Rating: Mature *Blood, Sexual Themes, Violence﻿ Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:3DS games Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Tekken Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games